


movie night

by FinalDestiny13



Series: if you're going through hell, keep on going [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron feels good. </p><p>Then she makes a date with the Devil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night

The chiming of a bell echoed through the building, signalling to the owner that someone had just walked in to her bookshop cafe. A young woman about in her late 30s with long dark brown hair held back in a ponytail, brown eyes, and dark skinned peered up from the book she was reading at the counter, slightly surprised at who she saw.

"You're early Aaron." She grew very concerned. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Aaron smiled, bell chiming again as the cafe door closed behind her, making her way behind the counter. "Nope. I just feel good is all Annie."

Annie put a hand on her hip, looking the young woman over. "Alright. Something obviously happened so fess up young lady."

Aaron hummed in thought, smiling.

"Now I'm really curious. Come on, don't leave a pregnant woman hanging. Spit it out."

She chuckled, turning to the older woman. "So I just had breakfast with my soulmate this morning. That he made mind you."

Annie gasped in delight, smiling widely. "Ooo~! I'm so happy for you baby girl! Come here!" She hugged Aaron tightly causing the girl to laugh though she returned the hug gladly.

"It was just breakfast Annie. Nothing else." Well, that wasn't quite true but she didn't need to know the intimate details that Aaron had started.

"It was with your soulmate though so it's quite special in my opinion. The day I find Ben in the kitchen cooking me breakfast will be a miracle," she joked. "He could burn water if I'm not watching out for him."

The two women snickered at the fact. Annie then went into a rant about her current read which was fine with Aaron as they waited for customers to arrive. She had mentioned that she had met her soul mate to Annie yesterday afternoon after arriving to work in a bit of a daze, still in shock that she was one of the lucky few to find their soul mate without actively looking for them like so many others tried and most times failed to accomplish.

Annie and her husband were one of those failed people, her and Ben having been friends since high school that decided if they didn't find their soulmate before a certain age then they would just marry each other. They kept in touch off and on over the years and by age 32, they decided to marry one another and they've been happy ever since. Sure, they weren't each others soul mate but that was okay because they made it work regardless. Their love may never be as deep as a mate's would be but one could see how much they adored the other, especially with their first child on the way in just a few more months.

Aaron, on some level, had envied their love for one another when she first moved here two years ago and met Annie and Ben, both whom had taken the young woman under their wing as if she were their baby sister that fateful day she walked into the shop on simply a whim. Now, their was a possibility that she had her own love, even though it was with the Devil himself. He couldn't be that bad if she was to be his soul mate, right?

\------

He was bad.

That or he just liked to scare her just by popping into existence in her apartment when one minute she's in the kitchen looking for something to eat and she turns around and suddenly he's there! Scared the hell out of her. Fucking asshole. She had shrieked causing Lucifer to grin in delight before she scolded him. He had just chuckled and promised that he would knock from now on just to please her, which it did. 

"Have anywhere important to be?" she asked suddenly as an idea formed.

He spread out his arms. "I'm all yours," he purred.

Aaron smiled. "Good because it's movie night and Lee couldn't make it because she had to take a late shift." She smiled, grabbing his outstretched arm and tugging him towards the couch. Aaron plopped down on the couch pulling Lucifer with her and proceeded to lean on his arm that she kept ahold off. 

Lucifer groaned. "Please tell me it's not something like The Notebook."

Aaron scoffed. "As if. This week's theme is action so it's going to be _Crank_ with Jason Statham. Besides, The Notebook was two weeks ago."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen that one."

"Something tells me you'll enjoy it. Especially the sex scene."

He perked up at that comment. "Well, wait are you waiting for? Press play!"

Aaron laughed, doing as he asked and that's how their first date went. 


End file.
